


Harry Potter Limericks

by periru3, Tafadhali



Series: The Bloody Awful Poetry Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Gen, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irreverent limericks for all our favorite Harry Potter characters. Thus far, just the Trio, but more to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter Limericks

**Harry Potter**  
There once was a boy in a cupboard  
Whose mum and dad, he soon discubbered  
Had been killed by a baddie  
Which made him so sad he,  
For seven books, blubbered and blubbered

 

 **Hermione Granger**  
The cleverest witch in the school  
Who followed _most_ every rule  
Found time after class  
To kick Malfoy's ass  
Guess she earned her Outstanding in cool

 

 **Ron Weasley**  
To be Harry Potter’s best mate’ld  
Make anyone feel underrated  
But in the last book he  
At last got some nookie  
And his jealousy somewhat abated


End file.
